Für Immer
by Auroua-chan
Summary: "Life is bittersweet. Everyday is a new experience, but each day always holds an underlying tragedy. Make sure you don't lose yourself in the bliss of unawareness. Although desirable, it is dangerous. As sad as it is, you never seem to notice until it's far too late, and then there's no way to go back." :Rating may change: Levi x Kagome x Farlan
1. Chapter 1

_**Für Immer: German for the word Forever. (Loosely translated, I suppose. I'm learning, so...)**_

_Summary: "Life is bittersweet. Everyday is a new experience, but each day always holds an underlying tragedy. Make sure you don't lose yourself in the bliss of unawareness. Although desirable, it is dangerous. As sad as it is, you never seem to notice until it's far too late, and then there's no way to go back."_

_Pairing: Levi x Kagome ; [Slight] Erwin x Kagome ; [Hinted] Hanji x Kagome [Hinted] Inuyasha x Kagome._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this writing. I only do this for fun.

Something to know:

Chapter lengths will vary.  
Possible spoilers.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

She didn't trust the look Erwin had on his face. He had just recently been appointed the Commander of the Survey Corps, taking over the previous one. There was no way that he could be brewing up some god-awful scheme that was bound to get him- and others- severely injured, was there? Kagome bit her lip and glanced down at her feet.

She liked Erwin, she really did. He was nice company and a good conversation partner, but his ideas weren't exactly the best. Granted, she didn't have much to compare them to. Keith Shadis, the previous Commander and current instructor for the training academy, was a great leader, but his methods of going about things were unorthodox and sometimes just plain stupid and moronic.

From where she stood, back supporting her weight against the wall behind her, Kagome could feel the eyes of the man in question swap over to her. Almost instantly she knew what he was going to ask, internally groaning when finding that it would end as it normally did.

He would ask for her opinion, whether or not she assumed it to be a good idea or no, before ignoring her opinion entirely and going ahead with whatever crazy plan his head had hatched up, as if he hadn't even implored for her side of the idea.

He ran the idea over her, briefing her in the parts he assumed she should know and leaving out the parts he felt she didn't need to be informed in on. Once he had finished, Kagome sent him an insane look.

"How does that sound, even in the slightest, like it makes any sense?!" Kagome snapped quickly, "you are hoping that a bunch of thugs from the undercity slums will join the Survey Corps? Not only that, but are you thinking they will just willingly come along?" Erwin remained silent, and Kagome took her chance to continue. "Erwin, that isn't a smart idea. I know this, and so do you, so why do you want to risk it?"

"I do not believe you should concern yourself with that, Kagome."

"What?!" Kagome tightened her fists and settled her glare on him. "I've held my position much longer that you have held your's, Erwin. I believe I know very well what is a good idea and what is not a good idea."

"You are my Corporal, Kagome, and you will follow orders."

"You want me to follow orders that will get us killed." Kagome narrowed her eyes. Her words had not been a question, but they had been a statement. One laced with anger and worry. "That's what I'm getting from this, Erwin."

"Exactly." Erwin turned and began to walk away. "You will not be going, as I need you to take over my position here when I go. The expedition is to be postponed until I can resume my position."

As she watched his retreating back, Kagome held back her words of displeasure. Her fists tightened a bit more before she felt a hand land on her shoulder. Surprised, she whirled around- ready to strike if needed. Her posture relaxed a bit at seeing Hanji staring down at her with a small smile. Kagome returned this with one of her own and a small nod.

"What's wrong, sunshine?" Her smile faded a bit as she reached forward, lightly poking at the downwards tilt that had once more taken its place on Kagome's face. When the raven haired girl shook her head, Hanji grabbed her by her cheeks and turned her face upwards so Kagome would have to look at her. "Tell me."

Once more Kagome shook her head, removing herself from her strong grasp and taking several steps away. Minutes of silence drug by at a painfully slow pace before Kagome's eventually broke it.

"Do you think he knows what he is doing?"

"Who?"

"Erwin." Kagome sighed and crossed her arms, resuming her position of leaning against the wall. "Do you think he's losing his head at being the new Commander? I don't want to see him get himself killed for something as pointless as a couple of underground thugs."

A small laugh came from the tall female in front of her before Hanji took hold of her hands, but she did not pull her forward. "You'll insult his pride and faith in himself if you worry about him too much, you know?"

Kagome rolled her eyes before firing of her retort. "I'm serious, you know?"

"I know you are, Kagome," Hanji looked down at her with affection shining deep in her light brown eyes, "but I think it's best that you let him handle himself. Erwin can look after his own life, so you need to do the same for your own." Kagome looked up at Hanji, bright blue clashing against brown, and Hanji continued. "So, will you? If not, then I'm going to have to look after you."

She nodded a second later. "Yeah." Although her voice was quiet, it reached Hanji's ears easily. Kagome removed her hands from the brunette's larger ones and turned. "I'm heading back to sit with my squad and let them know what's going on."

"Have fun~!" Hanji called out, her voice filled with simple teasing, a loud laugh coming from her at the bright red blush to stain Kagome's cheeks. The small secret between the two of them was deeply embarrassing for Kagome- her minor crush on a squad member of her's. Her embarrassment didn't last long, because she soon turned and laughed with Hanji.

"I plan on it," she replied. "My squad is the best, and only company I need."

She gave one last wave to her friend and continued down the halls, her frown resuming its place on her features.

Erwin better know what he was doing, lest he ends up endangering them all.

* * *

Auroua-chan: I know, I know, I need to update my other fics, but this one has been in my mind since December or so.

I hope you enjoyed, and I hope I got all the errors out.

Please review&amp;favorite&amp;follow, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Für Immer: German for the word Forever. (Loosely translated, I suppose. I'm learning, so...)**_

_Summary: "Life is bittersweet. Everyday is a new experience, but each day always holds an underlying tragedy. Make sure you don't lose yourself in the bliss of unawareness. Although desirable, it is dangerous. As sad as it is, you never seem to notice until it's far too late, and then there's no way to go back."_

_Pairing: Levi x Kagome ; [Slight] Erwin x Kagome ; [Hinted] Hanji x Kagome [Hinted] Inuyasha x Kagome._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this writing. I only do this for fun.

Something to know:

Chapter lengths will vary.

Possible spoilers.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Something good had occurred on Erwin's half-thought out voyage to the underground cities. She knew that much the moment their eyes met as he drew closer and closer to where she stood halfway down the hallway. Lo and behold, not even five seconds later her gaze latched onto a ground of three being escorted throughout the headquarters by three other members of the Survey Corps. Their hands were restrained behind their backs with handcuffs and the iron tight grip of those controlling every one of their steps.

Kagome groaned quietly under her breath and began to storm over to Erwin before he could reach her. She came to a halt right in front of him, ignoring the three unknown individuals when they turned towards her.

"Really?" Her conveyed the thousands of words she wished to say, but could not think of nor put together at that moment in time. She doubted she'd manage to do so the next time she encountered him, too. Kagome had known that Erwin would go through with his plan, but, speaking with every ounce of her honesty, she had assumed it would have fallen apart at its very poorly put together seams not too long into the entire expected fiasco. Of course, she had been more than prepared to spend a few hours with Erwin once he arrived back, in order to help him think over what had happened, but it would appear that it wasn't needed.

"You speak as if you do not know quite what to say, Kagome."

"I don't know what to say." Kagome motioned towards the three standing just an arm's length away. "Okay, so it didn't fail like I thought, but you never explained to me your motive behind all of this trouble. So spill it. Why? What are you trying at, Erwin?"

"I told you all what you needed to know what I first ran all of this by you." Erwin maneuvered himself past her. "Go inform your squad that they need to be prepared for the next expedition. It will take place in a week's time."

"Hold up!" Kagome snatched him by his wrist, using as much strength as she could to pull him to a stop, stumbling over her feet just a bit when he didn't budge. "Yes, you explained a little, but no where near as much as you should have. I have to know what you are thinking, incase it backfires. I need to be prepared to handle the mess it will make. I may be your Corporal, but perhaps you do not think much as to what all I take care of. In the years of Shadis commanding over the legion, my title hasn't changed, true, but my skills and abilities trump even your own, on and off the battle terrain. I have not, nor will not accept a higher title because of the years I have put into leading over my squadron, so, in knowing that, Shadis appointed my position to his second hand, as you seemed to have kept me for, but kept my title the same so I may continue leading the same ones I have for so long."

Kagome released his wrist when he finally turned towards her.

"So, I ask you one last time, Erwin, not as your friend, but as your second in command, what are you thinking?"

She felt him set his hand atop her head, brushing her hand back and out of her face. "Do not concern yourself with this, and focus on leading your squadron, Kagome. I assure you, I will inform you when I require your assistance next." Erwin turned once again, and Kagome glanced over her shoulder at the three members of the scouting legion holding the captives. Among them was Hanji. Before Erwin could say anything else, Kagome wedged herself between the two retrained males and tugged the tall brunette forward and towards her.

"Fine." She snapped, "but I don't find this to be a wise idea." She intertwined her and Hanji's fingers together. "I'm taking my dear friend back with me, though."

As she and Hanji began to walk away, Kagome came to a halt soon after, as if recalling one last thing she wished to tell him.

"Don't dare think you can fool me, Erwin. Think hard on what you are doing, and whether or not you want to get caught up in something you cannot control. I may be your friend and ally, but that is only because you have yet to craft me into an enemy. I am smarter and wiser, so much that I can not be easily tricked. Possibly even more so than you are." She turned then, tugging Hanji along to do the same. "You know this, I know all too well that you do, so don't cross me, _Commander_. Also, I advise you not to allow this to blow up entirely in your face. Friend or not, I will not take the blame for something I know nothing about if it goes wrong unexpectedly when people are dealing with them. I trust you understand what I am saying, Erwin?" Blue eyes ran over the three that had locked their attention on her. A small pout of displeasure worked its way onto her face. "And best of luck to you three." She sighed and turned, leading Hanji away with her. "You'll definitely need it, if you must deal with him. I speak from experience."

* * *

"So, it actually worked?"

Kagome turned the moment she and Hanji had entered the room. Her eyes explored the room until they caught sight of the group sitting at the table in the far left corner. A small smile gave light to her face as she tugged Hanji over to the table, sinking down between her and Sango. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, you're here for starters, opposed to being wrapped up in a miniature bragging session with Erwin."

Kagome's mouth fell open a bit. "I don't really do that when I'm right about something, do I?"

"Yeah, you do." Kagome felt someone's foot nudge the top of her shin underneath the table. She looked up, rolling her eyes when she she glanced across the table towards the dark haired male sitting opposite to her. "At least, you do it to me," he finished.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha. "Oh, shut it. I nag you. It's completely different."

"Yes, but you sure do gloat a lot when you're right about something."

Kagome crossed her arms and turned a bit, tilting her head back a bit to point her nose up in the air. "Okay, I gloat sometimes, but I enjoy being right. There's no shame in that." She whirled back towards him, "and, anyway, you do it too, and it's almost always worse than when I do it! You have no business complaining about my bragging."

Inuyasha froze then, his dark eyes widening a bit at being called out. He recovered a few seconds later, crossing his arms like Kagome had. "Well, it's not like I'm usually right, so I don't get the chance to gloat all that often."

A small chuckle rose up from the group sitting at the table.

"At least you own up to your actions, Inuyasha." Kagome reached across the table, motioning towards his crossed arms. He glanced down at her outstretched arm and open palm. A small smile worked its way onto his face, and he placed his hand to her smaller one, curling his fingers around her own.

"Awwww…" The group at the table chorused at the sweet and simple display of affection, some continuing on with light-hearted teasing remarks.

A bright shade of red flooded to her cheeks, staining her face to a color close to ripened cherries, but a broader smile bloomed on her features. A warm red stained Inuyasha's cheeks, as well, and he turned away, snatching his hand from hers in his haste to hide his embarrassment from his squadmates.

"Aw, come now mate!" An arm darkened to a light tan due to years of the sun's exposure was slung across the embarrassed man's shoulders. "You shouldn't hide your obvious affections to our beloved Captain from us. We all are aware of them, anyway. I must say, it is quite a refreshing sight to see, considering the horror we are usually faced with."

Inuyasha turned to glare at the man beside him. "Oh cram it, Miroku. I ain't hiding nothing!"

The others laughed at their friend's attitude. Kagome leaned to the side and rested her head against Sango's shoulder. "Oh, yeah, before I forget, make sure you're all prepared for the next expedition. It'll take place a week from today." She received a round of complying answers, and she smiled in her joy. She was definitely lucky to have the squad she had. They were close friends, and communicated so easily with one another.

As she sat still, she let her thoughts roam over to the three that had been brought to the surface cities forcefully. They all appeared to be quite the mismatched group, but connected to an unbelievably strong invisible force. Something one could not tear nor touch with their hands. Kagome soon began wonder how these three would affect everyone. She shook it her curiosity as soon as it had appeared.

Erwin had a plan for them, and he knew it wasn't an idea she would approve of. Like he did with everything she didn't think to be wise, he would put off sharing with her until it was too late for her to do anything to convince him otherwise.

Kagome sighed and cleared her head free of all thoughts about it.

No sense in killing herself about it now. She'd cross the bridge when it was built before her.

* * *

Auroua-chan: I meant to have this up the other night, but my computer is being stupid with me. Sorry for the delay.

I hope you enjoyed, and I hope I got all the errors out.

Please review&amp;favorite&amp;follow, thanks~


	3. Chapter 3

**_Für Immer: German for the word Forever. (Loosely translated, I suppose. I'm learning, so...)_**

_Summary: "Life is bittersweet. Everyday is a new experience, but each day always holds an underlying tragedy. Make sure you don't lose yourself in the bliss of unawareness. Although desirable, it is dangerous. As sad as it is, you never seem to notice until it's far too late, and then there's no way to go back."_

_Pairing: Levi x Kagome ; [Slight] Erwin x Kagome ; [Hinted] Hanji x Kagome [Hinted] Inuyasha x Kagome._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this writing. I only do this for fun._

Something to know:

Chapter lengths will vary.  
Possible spoilers.

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

It had been nearly two months since the three had been drug up from the underground cities. She hadn't heard much on their progress, just that they didn't require the extensive training others' did.

That was fine by her. It wasn't like she'd be stuck looking after the lot all the while they trained.

She sighed and fell to lay on her back, stretching out to take up as much space as she could. Kagome laid like that for a while until, much to her irritance, a tall shadow sprawled out across her. Annoyed by the sudden blockage, Kagome cracked open one eye before she sat up, opening the other as well.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice portraying her playful attitude.

The man simply smirked and sat down beside her. "Oh, nothing, my dear sister."

"Obviously you wanted something," Kagome countered, "otherwise you wouldn't block my sun."

Miroku glanced towards her before sighing and nodding his head. "I suppose you're right about that." His violet eyes narrowed a bit, and he set his hand on her shoulder. "I was just stopped by Erwin a few minutes ago. He told me to get you, he's hosting some meeting for you and the section leaders."

"Did he say what it would be about?"

He shook his head. "No, just that if I saw you I was to relay the message back to you."

Kagome let out an annoyed groan. "Ugh! Can't he stop bothering me for one day?" She hopped up from the ground and began to make her way to the meeting room. "You go back and tell the other's that I'll meet up for drinks later, okay?" Once she received his word of confirmation, Kagome was on her way, grumbling silently under her breath the entire way.

"Stupid Erwin." She balled her hands into tight, tiny fists and stomped her foot against the ground in annoyance. "He's been working me to the bone these past few months to get ready for our next expedition, it always getting postponed, and when he says I can have a day to relax, he suddenly takes it back!"

So caught up in her ranting and raving, Kagome failed to take notice of the three heading the opposite direction as her. They apparently failed to notice, too, because she soon ran head first into the one in the middle.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted, shoving the person back from her in her anger. "Why don't you watch where the hell you're going?"

"I suppose the same could be said to you, bitch."

Blue eyes blazed to searing orbs of fire. "Just who do you think you're talking to, you little jackass?" Of course the one she would have to run into would be the short, gray eyed man.

"Don't speak to big bro like that!" A little red haired girl shot next. "Are you crazy or something!?"

"Cute." Kagome snorted, "but aren't older brothers supposed to be taller than their little sisters?"

"Why you-!"

"Isabel, knock it off."

Kagome turned to the tallest of the group, watching as the girl dubbed as Isabel fell silent, but went to glaring at him. He ignored her and took a step in front of his shorter companions. "I apologize for her, and we really should have been paying attention."

Kagome glared up at him before the glare melted off her face and she shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't matter, so don't concern yourself. I suppose I shouldn't take my anger out on you three."

"Anger?"

In the distance Kagome could see Erwin waiting for her. Her displeasure must have shown on her face because soon the three turned to the direction she was facing.

"Just drop it." Kagome growled and pushed passed them to continue on her way. "Sure is nice of him to wait for me before starting the meeting. Usually he'll just start and then brief me when I arrive..." Her face fell and she came to a halt. "Oh lovely, that means it's about me."

"Then I believe it goes to say, best of luck." He replied to her statement.

Kagome gave a dry laugh as she turned around. "Say, I like you. I know you're Isabel," she motioned to the two males, "but who are you two?"

"Levi."

Kagome looked to the one she was standing right beside. She gave a nod in greeting and looked towards the taller male.

"Farlan Church is my name."

She nodded once more. "I'm Kagome, but around here I have many names around these parts. Corporal, Kags, Gome- pick one and call me it." She turned to Levi. "As you can see, bitch isn't one of them, and neither is anything else you may make up- got it?" All she got in return was an intimidating stare. She rolled her eyes and continued on her way. "If not, I suppose it can always be taught to you."

When she made her way to where Erwin stood, she sent him a pointed glare. "I could have sworn you gave me the say so to use this day to relax, did you not?"

"I did."

"Then why the hell am I here!?"

Erwin chose to ignore her question, setting his hand on her back, and turned on his heel. Kagome had no choice other than to follow behind him.

"I see you have finally familiarized yourself with the new recruits."

Kagome looked up at him, glaring coldly up at him. "Yeah, what's your point?" They made it to the meeting room, and her heart sunk a little at seeing the vacant room. "And where is everyone else?"

"I had no need to have anyone else come to this meeting. I purely need to speak with you, and you alone."

"Then why did you tell Miroku if was for the section leaders too?" She could feel her anger rising.

She despised being lied to.

"I felt as if you wouldn't bother to show up so quickly if you knew it would just be the two of us."

"Damn straight." Kagome growled under her breath. "Go ahead and say what you wanna say so I can go back and relax with my squad."

"That is exactly what I wanted to speak to you about, actually."

"What about them?" Kagome tensed up and turned towards him. "I'm not changing squads, if that is what this is about, so if it is, I'll leave this very second."

"No, no, of course not, Kagome." Erwin reassured her and took a step to her, his height towering over her. He gently set his hand to her cheek and he tilted her head back so she'd look at him. "I merely believe you could use a few more hands in your squad."

"What are you trying to say, Erwin?"

"I've decided a good place to set the three recruits, and I'm glad you have had the opportunity to familiarize yourself with them. I believe that will make the sudden transition much easier."

The color drained from her face at that. "What? No! I don't need any more new members. If anything, those three would drag me down having to look after them!"

"I'm not giving you a choice on this matter, Kagome." Erwin released her and went to the door. "This is final. Tomorrow is when they will be added."

"Will you listen to me for once, Erwin?" Kagome chased after him, only to watch as he left through the door leading to the outside. She growled and kicked the wall.

She didn't have the time nor patience for this.

* * *

Auroua-chan: New update. So, anyone see the second part of the No Regrets OVA? I cried way to hard over it.

Anyway, please review&amp;favorite&amp;follow, thanks~


	4. Chapter 4

_**Für Immer: German for the word Forever. (Loosely translated, I suppose. I'm learning, so...)**_

_Summary: "Life is bittersweet. Everyday is a new experience, but each day always holds an underlying tragedy. Make sure you don't lose yourself in the bliss of unawareness. Although desirable, it is dangerous. As sad as it is, you never seem to notice until it's far too late, and then there's no way to go back."_

_Pairing(A change has occurred.): Levi x Kagome x Farlan ; [Hinted] Hanji x Kagome ;[Hinted] Inuyasha x Kagome._

_I want to try it._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this writing. I only do this for fun.

Something to know:

Chapter lengths will vary.

Possible spoilers.

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

After her last conversation with Erwin, Kagome did her best to avoid speaking to him, and worked her hardest so she didn't have to see him in the slightest. She was angry at his sudden decision to dump the three new recruits on her as he had. He hadn't even given her any kind of warning as to what he wanted from the get-go, and it both annoyed and pissed her off.

Alas, when it came to the time where the three would be thrust into her hands, she could no longer avoid Erwin, and, with a groan of defeat, she made her way to the meeting grounds with the rest of her squad following close behind her. She must have looked ready to kill, because those who glanced at her took several steps back as she was ushered to the front.

"So, that's them, huh?" She heard Miroku whisper over to Sango and Inuyasha when the outline of the three and Erwin came into view. "Pretty odd looking group, if you ask me."

"I agree with you on that." Sango replied, "I wonder how well they'll work with us though."

"As long as they don't piss me off, I don't got a problem with 'em." Inuyasha snorted and looked down towards Kagome. She stood, arms crossed with an unpleasant sneer on her features. A glare overtook his look of boredom as he glanced back over to where the four were drawing closer to the ones waiting. "Tch…" He leaned closer to Miroku, "don't ya' reckon Erwin should start telling Kagome these things a week in advance, or some shit like that? He's causing her too much stress doing this."

Miroku turned to looked at him, nodding as he sighed. "I do, Inuyasha. Right now, she's in over her head trying to get everything ready for the expedition, and he suddenly drops those three onto her watch. I don't really enjoy the thought that if something goes wrong with them, it now falls on her shoulders."

"Silence!" Sango hissed at the two of them, causing them both to jump. "Don't tell me you two doubt Kagome's abilities."

"Of course we don't!" Inuyasha snapped back, "but this is also unfair of him to make her do this."

"All three of you need to shut up." Kagome ordered before a full-fledged argument could be stirred up. "They're here, and the meeting is starting."

They complied without much of a word of disagreement and turned towards the platform where the four individuals stood. The three standing in front of Erwin were ordered to introduce themselves, but all three remained silent for a good while. That is, until the shortest male stepped forward another step.

"... Levi."

His tone and attitude stirred up a small rumble almost instantly.

"Tch." One man standing next to Kagome growled loud enough for it to echo across the entire area. "Little punk should learn some manners."

Kagome rolled her eyes and kicked him hard on his ankle. She smirked when he nearly fell to the ground. "Oh cram it down your throat, Eric."

He looked down at her with a sneer, but soon it melted away when he realized he no longer held any of her attention.

"I'm Isabel Magnolia!" The girl shouted next, much louder and enthusiastic than her companion. "Nice to meet'cha!"

The third and final person stepped forward then and motioned to himself with his thumb. "I'm Farlan Church."

"Now," Erwin spoke up after the introduction was over. "You all are now familiar with them, and without any further waiting, I will leave them in the hands of their new squad members. They are to be placed on Corporal Kagome's squad."

She had been waiting for this, and she wasted no time in taking a step forward and saluting. "I welcome you all to my squadron."

With those words the meeting was over and everyone was free to go back to what they were doing. Kagome took hold of Miroku's arm and tugged him towards her.

"You are to show those three around, anywhere you deem necessary for them to know right now." Kagome told him, "however, when mid afternoon comes around, you are to escort them to the dining hall where we will then discuss positions, understood?"

"Indeed, I hear you loud and clear." Miroku smiled and turned on his heel quickly, making his way over to where the newest members stood conversing with one another. "Hello you three!" A large smile became fixed on his face. "While our beloved captain handles paperwork, I'll be your guide, so let's get this underway. I don't really plan on spending the entire day just walking and talking non-stop. Don't get me wrong, I like hearing myself, but it get's exhausting after a while."

He received a blank stare in return, and he took it as a sign to continue. "My name is Miroku, and it's wonderful to meet the three of you. You'll meet the others later, rest assure."

"How late is later?" Isabel asked.

"A couple of hours at most." Miroku pulled his watch from his pocket and opened the shining item, glancing at the time. "Kagome requested all of us to be in the dining hall by mid afternoon to discuss your positions and anything else she may need to run across everyone."

They made it to the men's bunks and led them to an empty room. "All of them are my close friends, though, so if you'd like to know about them beforehand," he glanced at them with a humorous smirk, "I'd be happy to tell some of the things they'd rather forget." Miroku then changed his topic and motioned towards the beds. "This is where you two men will sleep. Isabel, there are separate bunks for females that Kagome and Sango will show you later tonight. If I'm correct, you'll be sharing a room with them." He walked towards the beds and set his hands against the wood. "They were cleaned earlier today, but I'm not sure if you really care about that. Usually people don't."

Levi took a step towards the bunks and ran his hand underneath the wood of the top one. The three standing behind him watched as his back tensed. He removed his hand from the space and looked down at it, his pale fingers coated in dark gray and black.

"..." Levi removed a white cloth from his pocket and began to wipe his fingers clean. "You call this clean?"

"Clean in comparison to mine and Inuyasha's bunk." Miroku sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Looks good enough to me."

Levi took a step forward, only to have Farlan pull him back by his shoulder.

"Of course it's perfect." Farlan agreed with Miroku quickly and saluted to him. The violet eyed man stared at him for a moment before turning away and chuckling under his breath. "I like the attitude, but one little problem, my friend."

"What's that?"

"Your hand is upside down."

Farlan blinked in confusion before glancing down at his hand that rested over his heart. Realizing what Miroku had meant, he quickly turned it rightside up. "... Huh."

Miroku smiled and nodded. "There ya' go." He turned on his heel and headed towards the door. "I don't really care what you do on your own time, but just be easy to find in a couple of hours." Miroku told them, "Kagome hates having to wait for people to show."

* * *

"Ugh." Kagome growled and sat down on the edge of the table. "Where are they?"

"Relax," Sango set her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I'm sure they're on their way. We still have, what, five minutes?"

"I knew I should have gotten you to show them around." Kagome sighed, "I mean, at least you would never deliberately be late. You, I can rely on to get them here on time-"

She was suddenly cut off by the door being kicked open. Literally kicked. Soon after, in walked Miroku leading the three. "See?" He motioned towards her, "I told you I'd do it."

"I told you to bring them here, not kick the damn door in!" Kagome hissed and jumped up, about to punch him.

"I brought them here, didn't I?"

"You're not even late." Inuyasha supplied from the corner of the table he sat at.

"I'm not?"

"Nope!" Sango chirped, "you're technically four minutes early. Really is a first time for everything, huh?"

"Really?" Miroku threw his fist up into the air before looking at Kagome. "You can't complain now!"

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "You're completely unbelievable." She dropped it and turned towards Levi, Isabel, and Farlan. "Now, we'll make this quick so we're not covering this forever. Come sit down."

When the group of seven was situated at the table, Kagome went around the table supplying the names.

"She is Sango." Kagome told them, motioning to the thin brunette sitting beside Isabel and Miroku. "Usually she is the one I leave in charge of things, so if you cannot locate me, always report to her." She motioned towards Inuyasha, who was gently holding her hand. "And this is Inuyasha. He's a bit blunt but trustworthy. You've already met Miroku and myself."

"Now," Kagome continued, "let's talk briefly on the expeditions you will be going on. The first one is anticipated to be next month, so that leaves you plenty of time to get used to us and to pick up how things are run in this group. Anyhow, until you three show you are capable fighters against the titans, you will be stationed in the middle of the group. As it usually is, leading is Inuyasha and myself, and picking up the rear is Sango and Miroku. It is safest for you three for you to be in the middle, and it will aid to quick learning."

"I am a calm leader, and, as long as you don't get in the way of everything, I don't care what you do. Don't get me in trouble and you can do what you want for the most part. All I ask is you listen to me while training with the rest of us and to obey my orders outside the walls. Am I understood?"

"It seems understandable enough." Farlan smiled towards her. "We'll do our best not to cause you any trouble."

Kagome nodded. "Good, now that that is out of the way, let's get on with this. Trust isn't granted freely, it is built. We might as well start now, so we will."

They spent the duration of the rest of the day randomly talking about several different things, and when night came, they each went their separate ways. Kagome and Sango took to showing Isabel to the room where the three of them would share. While the small red haired girl went out to stay out late with her friends, the other two went ahead and retired for the night.

* * *

Auroua-chan: Yeah, I changed the pairing. I already have enough Levi/Kagome, so now it is Levi/Kagome/Farlan. I've wanted to try it for a while now.

I hope you enjoyed!

Please Review&amp;Favorite&amp;follow, thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Für Immer: German for the word Forever. (Loosely translated, I suppose. I'm learning, so...)**_

_Summary: "Life is bittersweet. Everyday is a new experience, but each day always holds an underlying tragedy. Make sure you don't lose yourself in the bliss of unawareness. Although desirable, it is dangerous. As sad as it is, you never seem to notice until it's far too late, and then there's no way to go back."_

_Pairing(A change has occurred.): Levi x Kagome x Farlan ; [Hinted] Hanji x Kagome ;[Hinted] Inuyasha x Kagome._

_I want to try it._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this writing. I only do this for fun.

Something to know:

Chapter lengths will vary.

Possible spoilers.

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

When morning came, the two men were not woken up by the dim lights shining through the single window in the room, but they were woken by the persistent knocking at the wooden door. They sat up just in time to spot Miroku swinging the door open and taking a long step inside.

"Rise and shine!" He called out cheerfully, looking at the two. "You have an hour before Kagome requires your presence on the training ground. If you need assistance in finding it don't worry. I'm usually very easy to find, and so are Sango and Inuyasha."

Farlan threaded his fingers through his messy hair before slouching over a bit. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, stretching high into the air as he did so. "Why?" he asked as pulled a shirt over his head.

"Why does Kagome need everyone on the training grounds?"

Farlan nodded. "Yes, I was under the impression we had already accomplished our training."

"Oh, you have." Miroku commented, "that is, you have finished the mandatory training. Kagome's way of training is different."

"What does that mean?" Levi grumbled from the corner as he, too, got up.

Miroku chucked and shook his head. "I can't really explain it, but it's just Kagome's attitude in general that makes training so strange. Like everyone else of the Survey Corps, her methods are unorthodox. All in all, it's quite amusing, especially with her and Inuyasha together."

With those final words, he turned and left the room with a quick wave, and about an hour later they found themselves standing in a single file line with the rest.

Kagome made her way to the end of the line where the three new members stood, stopping when she was in front of them. "Okay, since you haven't dealt with me in training before, I'll give you the rundown. My goal is, basically, to make you hate me more than anyone else in the entire world, and by the end of the day, I guarantee you will, even if it's only for a few minutes!" A light trace of humor was detectable in her voice. "As you can see, you do not have your 3DMG- it won't be any use anyway, so training will remain on foot… for the most part, that is."

Kagome turned and pointed off into the distance. "Speed will be first. Last person there- you'll see what you get!" She stepped out of the way and clapped her hands. "On three men!" She walked behind them and stopped behind Inuyasha. "Three!" She hopped up on Inuyasha's back before he started running. "Better not be last this time, love!"

"Dammit Kagome!"

She responded with her laugh before calling out to the others falling behind the pair. "C'mon everyone! This is just a warmup, guys!"

Her teasing words were met with the group quickening their pace. When they made it to their destination, Sango collapsed to her knees and groaned.

"Why'd you choose uphill today?" She wailed to her friend, "are you really that evil!?"

"Primarily I did it so Inuyasha would actually try this time." Kagome responded, yanking a strand of his hair. "I've had about enough of his constant slacking."

"Doesn't one and two usually come before three?" Farlan set his hands on his knees as he stared down the girl getting placed back on her feet.

"I suppose." She responded, "but I never said anything about those numbers." A grin coated her face as she watched his expression contort a bit. "Do you hate me already?"

"If so, that must be a new record!"

"No." He shook his head, shaking of Miroku's comment. "No where near yet."

"Aw, damn." Kagome crossed her arms and pouted. "I guess I gotta try harder then, huh? Don't worry, I've been trying for a while and no one hates me so far."

"Please no." Sango whined as she slowly got back up. "Don't kill any of us today."

"I won't kill anybody." Kagome rolled her eyes. "... Probably."

That statement caused many unsure glances to head her way. Kagome paid them no mind and pointed towards Sango. "You came in last, so you best be prepared for the next time we train. You won't know what you'll do until I tell you."

"Roger that." Sango groaned and set her back against Miroku. "You think you can carry me down the hill?"

"I can roll you down it." Miroku responded, "just tuck your arms in so you don't get hurt."

"Ugh nevermind, I'll walk."

"Wait." Isabel looked towards Kagome. "We ran all the way here, just to walk back right after?"

"Naturally." Kagome smiled and began to head back. "I mean, we train down there."

"But-!" Sango set her palm over Isabel's mouth, silencing her quickly.

"Just let it go," she advised, "Kagome does this. Anyway, it's good to build running endurance, you'll never know when you need it!"

"I doubt running away from a titan would be anything close to beneficial." Levi commented, stealing Sango's attention.

"That is true," Sango agreed with him, "but I wasn't talking about titans."

"What?"

"Nothing!" Sango smiled and began to follow the path Kagome had taken. "Now, hurry up."

When Miroku had mentioned that training with Kagome was strange, it was beyond what had been expected. Her training included dangling upside down from trees until you fell, hand to hand combat, as well as more basic forms of training.

Her attitude and constant joking words only made it that much more bizarre.

When asked at the end of the day as to why she acted as she did, Kagome willed the others to continue on, as they had long since understood her manners, and she fell into step with the other three.

"You cannot escape death sometimes. " Kagome began, speaking with an almost alarming calmness. "I've accepted that fact, and so have the others. Any moment we are ready to give our lives up to protect those around us. Such gloomy realizations can break you, I believe. Why allow that attitude to carry over to the you that you are when you are safe?" She sighed and look up at the sky, only for the height of the wall to interrupt her quest. "Personally, I think remaining cheerful even when all else is dark and bleak is the best thing one can do."

She stopped walking, and the three halted as well, turning towards her.

"When I tell you that you will never forget your first time outside the walls, I mean it. There's something so beautiful, yet so ugly about it. At least, I think so. I've long since forgotten the feelings that I held while on my first time outside these walls, and sometimes I'm stuck struggling to remember who I used to be so long ago. Five long years…" Kagome trailed off and shook her head. "Amazing, huh? I never thought it was possible to live so long when you are enlisted in the Survey Corps. I still don't know if it's good or bad," she chuckled.

"I push everyone so hard so I don't have to see their death meet them, I suppose." She turned to the other part of Isabel's question. "Nothing is ever good when you go through hell. I won't lie, sometimes I hate the life I live, the life I've crafted so recklessly when I was young and foolish. I assumed so carelessly that death wasn't likely to happen to those around me. That thought was very soon changed when my very first captain died in an attempt to save my own life. She was such a nice person," Kagome murmured under her breath. "Always smiling and fighting even seconds before her death… Her name was Rosalina. Rosalina Jace. I've never felt so guilty in my entire life."

"Three years ago I was appointed as Shadis's corporal, and I chose the most skilled members as my squad: Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku. I wasn't going to lose them just as everyone else that had died before." Her voice went a bit quieter. "Nothing kills you more than watching the ones you love die… well that, and telling their family that they're dead and having to watch as they break into millions of unattainable pieces."

She shook her head and continued, her blue eyes glazing over a bit as she was ambushed with long since forgotten memories.

"Life is bittersweet. Everyday is a new experience, but each day always holds an underlying tragedy. Make sure you don't lose yourself in the bliss of unawareness. Although desirable, it is dangerous. As sad as it is, you never seem to notice until it's far too late, and then there's no way to go back."

When she had finally fallen silent, the air around them felt heavier than it had before.

"So, now I ask you three." Kagome began once again after several minutes of smothering silence. "Don't make careless mistakes on your first expedition. All it takes is one, and you'll never be able to think the same way. You'll be filled with the little what-if questions. In the long run, after all, you'll never be able to decide what is right until you've decided on something. You have to trust yourself and your allies to keep yourself alive."

With those final, whispered words, Kagome made her way to follow after the others, inviting the three behind her to follow. They didn't, instead they offered to catch up later.

"I would have never thought she could think so darkly about things…" Isabel looked towards the ground, green eyes softening in sadness at seeing the other girl's broken side. "At least, not with how she portrays herself normally."

"It is quite a shocking thing to witness." Farlan responded to the girl's comment. "I suppose even the brightest people have a darker side to them." He turned a bit when Levi began to head in the same direction the others had went in. "Levi?"

Her words had made a small surge of worry to run through him. He was quickly beginning to despise the idea of his two friends going on the expedition. The thought of losing them was damn near nauseating, but, at the same time, their lives would be paired with some of the longest survivors of the Survey Corps, right?

Kagome, her abilities were better than most. Many vouched for that, and he did buy into that for the most part. The way Erwin wouldn't correct her the very first day they had been greeted to her face was proof enough. She spoke proudly- almost boastingly- about her friends capability and strength, and, with enough time, perhaps they would be with enough capability to live long lives.

He shook his concerns off soon enough and paused to turn and look at Isabel and Farlan as they stood waiting to know what he was doing.

"I'm going to bathe." He turned again, "I feel filthy." The dirt and sweat dried to his skin nearly made him cringe in disgust.

The other two responded with they were going to catch up with the rest of the squad.

He made his way down the dirt road, towards the bathing houses. Heading the opposite way was a familiar man. They spoke none at passing one another, but a few steps away, Levi came to a halt. A foul glare took over his features as the memory of what he was to do came back strong, as well as the memory of what had happened when they had been captured from the underground.

Erwin would die.

He would be sure of that, at least.

* * *

Auroua-chan: I wasn't planning on Kagome's explanation to go so deep, but yeah it happened anyway. I hope you enjoyed!

Next update will hold the start of the expedition!

Please review&amp;favorite&amp;follow, thanks~

Ja'Ne,  
Auroua-chan.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Für Immer: German for the word Forever. (Loosely translated, I suppose. I'm learning, so...)**_

_Summary: "Life is bittersweet. Everyday is a new experience, but each day always holds an underlying tragedy. Make sure you don't lose yourself in the bliss of unawareness. Although desirable, it is dangerous. As sad as it is, you never seem to notice until it's far too late, and then there's no way to go back."_

_Pairing(A change has occurred.): Levi x Kagome x Farlan ; [Hinted] Hanji x Kagome ; [Hinted] Inuyasha x Kagome._

_I want to try it._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this writing. I only do this for fun.

Something to know:

Chapter lengths will vary.

Possible spoilers.

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

It was late in the day when all of those in the Survey Corps had been lined up along the outside of their headquarters inside Wall Maria. They were in a slightly different position than all prior expeditions. It was a set up that better served to locate enemy targets and avoid them, hoping to cause less engagement in battles.

It was worth an honest shot. The less they fought against a titan meant more survivors, right? Well, at least that was the motive Erwin was setting to when he drew up the scheme.

Kagome had run over it with her squadmates, as well as explaining them where they would be stationed in the formation. The far left flank would aid in securing the left side permentier, as would the right. They were stationed as one of four squads, most being composed of newbies fresh out of the training academies.

As they went through the Shinganshina district, they were met with cheering shouts of pride and encouragement.

It was always like this.

They would scream and flop around like crazy at seeing them leave, calling out words of encouragement and pleads to kick ass, but when they returned with their numbers drastically reduced to double digits, almost single? All hisses of boos and slurring insults.

Kagome didn't like the normal civilian population, as they often acted without thinking of the consequences. They so quickly altered their opinions and tried their hardest to make is seem as if they were the first one to go against the rest of the crowd.

This time it would be no different. In no time at all they would reveal their fangs and claws, and turn on their own kind as if they were their enemies all along.

Only those who had actually ventured outside the walls and lived to tell the tale know how it feels, but it's often never shared. Why would it be? What need would one have to relieve the trauma you faced and, just barely, avoided?

Her orders for this expedition were to monitor the abilities of Isabel, Levi, and Farlan. After a couple of hours, she was to leave her squad, headed by Sango in her absence, and report to Erwin, who was stationed in the center, where she would then relay such information to him before heading back.

It was something that could be handled in under thirty minutes, depending how far they were from the center and just how many obstructions she would run into.

Kagome was torn from her thinking at the sound of the bells attached to the gate starting their loud ring. It was customary for their leave and return. She looked over her shoulder, giving her comrades a quick one over. Just as usual Inuyasha was stationed beside her on her right, and Sango and Miroku were in the back. In the middle were the three new members. She turned back facing forward and waited for the people in front of her to move. When they did, she followed suit, encouraging those behind her to follow with a small shout.

The bright rays of the sun greeted them instantly, almost blinding them before they could even react. Kagome could hear Isabel's gasp and loud cry of amazement. She took another glance behind her, reading the expressions of those who had never seen the green land outside the walls. A small smile overtook her features as she was greeted with faces most everyone held upon their first glance. Even the normally cold and stoic Levi had a look of something akin to happiness, but perhaps that was due to the fact of Isabel's excited chatter…

"Oi!" Inuyasha shouted out, catching the attention of the three, "don't get so wrapped up in the scenery. This is enemy territory we're in, got it?"

"He's right." Kagome called over her shoulder, "and pay attention to when we change our directions. We don't need anyone getting separated from the main group."

"Got'cha!" Isabel responded, going back to keeping her attention forward facing. She didn't understand, recalling back to Kagome's words not too long ago. It was so beautiful out here, how was it possible to ever appear ugly?

Kagome raised her left hand high into the air before steering her light gray colored horse in the left direction. Those of her squad followed suit.

They were the very last team on the left side, which meant they were more likely to encounter titans approaching from the rear. She had ran this over with the others, Sango and Miroku primarily. They all were aware of this fact, and were minded to listen closely to the sound of any lumbering footsteps drawing closer.

As if her thoughts had triggered the opening of a flood gate, the sound of heavy steps began to draw near, from both the front and rear ends.

They were only to engage the opponent on two occasions:

If the opposing giant was completely unavoidable and was posing a risk at injuring the newer members to the legion, or if it was an abnormal type.

She hated those bastards. They always spelled trouble, and had a knack of finding her where she couldn't properly use her 3DMG.

"Sango, Miroku!" Kagome called out to them as the sight of two titans in front of them began to come towards them. "You two take you the right one. Inuyasha and myself will handle the left!"

"What about the two coming from behind?" Sango drew her blades and began to ready herself to take flight.

"They'll be handled if they get too close." Kagome answered, mimicking Sango's actions. "Right now, the two we are approaching pose the greater threat."

She nodded and glanced towards Miroku.

"Ready?" Sango asked him, her words quiet and reserved for him to hear. "You better not get yourself hurt this time."

Miroku chuckled, "worry not, my love. I'll fare just fine. You, on the other hand, best take caution. I will not be losing you. I've gotten way too close too many times for my own comfort."

A smile lifted her lips, her cheeks staining a light red shade. "Let's go then!"

The two abandoned their horses and took to the skies. They were at an advantage with the large trees growing all around them. They each went to a separate branch and stood still for a second. When the titan passed by them, intent on going for the three on the ground still, Sango and Miroku latched their hooks into the flesh of of its shoulders.

They swung towards one another, heading the opposite path, Sango cutting under while Miroku cut over. They managed to fell the giant in just under a minute before turning to see if their friends needed any additional help on the larger target.

It wasn't needed, as they turned just in time to see the lumbering giant fall forward into a pile of smoking flesh and bones.

Their method had been different, Kagome acting as a distraction as Inuyasha took the chunk out of its neck.

By the time they resumed their position on their horses, the approaching titan had just about caught up to them. There was quite a bit of distance between them and the others, and it appeared that they wouldn't get there in time to take care of the opposing creatures.

"Damn it all…" Kagome growled under her breath, but just before she could give the command for them to split into opposite directions, the sight of Levi heading towards one of them caused her mouth to go dry. She was left speechless as she watched him fell one of the titans single handed, a task that most new recruits needed three or more companions to aid in.

Isabel and Farlan did the same almost right after Levi, the girl quickly ending up caught in the titan's massive hand. She cut herself out right after, and the next second Farlan dealt the killing blow to the back of its neck.

The four quickly caught up to the three, listening to the way Isabel and Farlan spoke with thrill and adrenaline pumping through their veins. Kagome could instantly read Levi's expression as it changed from the usual blank look to one of relief.

"Good job," Kagome praised them, "not many are that capable so quick. Be more careful, though," she looked towards Levi. "You used too much gas. Out here it is crucial to preserve what we have. It can mean the difference between life and death, understood?"

When he didn't respond and only replaced his scowl on his features, Kagome took it as he understood her. Might as well, anyway.

"Back into position everyone." Kagome turned and headed back towards the front. "We're continuing forward."

* * *

Auroua-chan: Whoops, I fell asleep before I could finish this one. xD I hope you all enjoyed!

Please review&amp;favorite&amp;follow, thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Something to know:

Chapter lengths will vary.

Possible spoilers.

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

Hours into the expedition, the weather took a change for the worse. Rain was the absolute worst weather condition to use the 3DMG in, and foul creatures lurked in the distance hidden by the fog that often accompanied the wet weather. The heavier and more humid it was, it only got more dangerous.

If it had stayed the small drizzle that it had started out as, then there would be no issues, but, no, it had gotten heavier and harder the further they continued on. At first they still had the ability to easily use their gear, and flare were still easy to be seen. But not anymore. No, now they were all weighted down with water, and they could barely see three feet in front of them. Even though danger was obvious, the expedition still pressed on, something that her companions complained and picked at.

Kagome rose a cold hand up to pull her green hood a bit further down, trying to keep the water soaking through from blocking her vision completely. It did no good, as just a few seconds passed before a violently, cold gust of wind forced it back off of her head. She cursed under her breath and brushed back the hair that stuck firm to her skin. This was getting ridiculous, and was so far past dangerous that it wasn't even funny. They had to turn back and get out of this weather before something went wrong.

"Why haven't they given the withdrawal signal yet?" Sango asked from beside Isabel. She and Miroku and moved up to be closer to the rest with the sudden onslaught of the rain. "You'd figure that this weather would be seen as something not wise to continue on in, more so as blindly as we are." Her voice was drowned out by the rough patter of rain colliding with the already soaked ground.

Kagome tugged back on the reins of her horse, yielding it to slow down to a trot while the others caught up to her completely.

"I would think that, too." She frowned and tried to look ahead of them for any sign of a flare. The rain continuously pelted at her face before she finally sighed and tried to pull her hood back up, this time it staying. It didn't do any good, though. "You can't even see flares in this. How are we supposed to know anything?"

"So, this is how you feel all the time?" Miroku asked, "with Erwin never filling you in on, well, anything?"

Kagome gave him a displeased glare before nodding. "Honestly? Yep." She shook her head and tightened her grip on the reins. "But even Erwin has to know that going on in this kind of weather is a terrible, almost idiotically so, idea."

"So do we just turn back?" Inuyasha asked, and Kagome shook her head to dismiss his question.

"No," she reached back to adjust her hair tie that pinned her hair back in a loose bun. "You six are to keep pressing on like nothing has changed."

"What are you going to do?"

Kagome tilted her head back to look at Isabel, giving her a small smile in hopes of shaking off the worry that her bright green eyes had adopted. "I'll be going ahead of you all on my own," she finally said to the group. "As far as I know, this expedition is still rolling forward. I plan on catching up with Erwin. I needed to anyway, so going to try and get this turned around might as well be a good enough reason to do so early." She returned her attention facing front, and instructed her horse to take off in a run, calling out over her shoulder, "Sango is in charge until I return! Obey her as you would me!"

With those final words, she vanished into the dense and hazy white mist spreading out around them. Sango wasted no time in taking over, doing so almost naturally. The other woman must have done so several times in the past.

"Spread back out, everyone," her voice rang out around them. "Don't go too far, but just enough to where we are covered from every side and angle. Never be too cautious in this matter," she spoke, more so to the three new members. "Follow your base instinct in this situation. Our pace will remain as it was before." She was answered with the understanding calls of the other five and they continued on.

Levi, Isabel, and Farlan fell back and away from the other three of the group. Gray eyes stayed focused on the path Kagome had taken. It would, with no doubt, lead him towards Erwin. He could follow her now, hover back until she left, and then take his chance to kill the blond man.

Isabel and Farlan came up next to him, and he filled the two in on his intentions.

"You both stay behind and if where I went is questioned, tell them I went to secure a perimeter of the area," he told them. "This shouldn't take long."

"Are you sure about going forward alone in this weather?" Farlan questioned him before Levi could leave the area.

The shorter male turned towards his friend before giving a slight tilt of his head in a nod. "I'll be fine on my own. If I follow Kagome's path, she'll lead me right to him." He went silent for a few seconds, thinking to himself, before looking back at the two behind him. "You both will be alright while I am gone, right?"

"Of course!" Isabel responded almost immediately, "don't take too long though, brother!"

Levi nodded at her words and pressed forward seconds later, the last sight he saw of them being the two giving a wave of farewell.

* * *

Following after the girl that had departed moments before was no easy task. The fog made it near impossible to tell where she had gone off to. On the ground were a multitude of horse hoof prints, and, so, he settled on following that. There were none leading a separate direction, and it left him with no other choice.

Something close to half an hour had passed already, and he was beginning to grow frustrated. Perhaps the girl had been caught off guard and devoured by a titan, and he was just wasting his time trying to follow a trail he had most likely lost. He clenched his fist tight on the reins of his horse, about to stop and turn around when a figure through the thick fog caught his eye. Once he was a bit closer, he recognized it as the girl he had been chasing. He muttered a chain of swears under his breath and hurried to stop before she knew he was there. The water soaking the ground ruined that, and he ended up stopping a few feet behind her.

Kagome didn't move when he made his presence known, extremely noisily, at that. Not even when his horse neighed in annoyance at having to run as he had in this weather, did she look at him.

"What is it?" Levi asked, hopping off his horse to close the distance between them. Where her horse had went, he had no idea. He glanced towards her, finally noticing the tears flowing freely down her cheeks. The hood of her cloak prevented the onslaught of the rain from dripping down her face, but it did nothing to hide the horrified look she had resting upon her normally unbothered features. Curious as to why she was acting the way she was, he turned his attention towards where she looked.

The sight made his grip on the reins of his horse fall slack, and all words left his mind. Deep down in a murky clearing was an ocean of slaughtered soldiers. Blood soaked the ground more than the rain did, causing a sickening contrast to flood the ground. Few people were still alive, and that was just barely. Before he could take a step forward, the final person still moving fell face forward onto the ground, the only sign he had even moved being the black flare he had struggled to shoot up into the air. It did nothing, and was soon masked by the fog.

"Is everyone alright, Levi?" Kagome asked suddenly, startling him out of his daze the sight had stunned him to. "Why did you come for me?" He could hear the hollow tone she spoke with, tears watering down her voice, as he turned to glance at her.

"They were fine when I left." He saw a flash of emotions shoot through her eyes before she whirled around.

"How long ago?"

Unease began to creep up in his chest at the way she spoke. Was there something that needed to be worried about? "A half hour, maybe more," he responded, reaching to snatch her by her wrist. "Why?"

"That flare…" Kagome trailed off, closing her eyes and shaking her head furiously. "An abnormal titan did this," she looked back at him, setting her hand to his shoulder. "Did you run into it?"

"What-"

"Did. You. Run. Into. The Titan." Kagome asked him, squeezing his shoulder tighter, as if it was the only think to support her in standing. "It's a fucking yes or no question, Levi!" Her voice rose with every word. He looked down at the ground, staring at it in confusion for a few seconds before he realized that they were standing in a gigantic footprint heading the way they had came, and he finally understood the urgency she had spoken with. If he hadn't encountered it, and she obviously hadn't, then that meant… that meant it was heading towards the rest of the squad left back in the storm. Levi looked back towards her, conveying his answer to her with a quick shake of his head.

"The flare won't reach them in this weather," Kagome let her grip on him fall completely, and she snatched her wrist from his hand. A large clap of thunder roared in the sky, followed by a burst of lightning. For a split second, he could see the mud and blood that stained her clothing. She must have taken a fall to the ground, her horse slipping in the mud that had formed on the ground due to the heavy rainfall. Her horse then must have either run off after the fall, or injured itself shortly after hitting the ground. "I presume it is the same that happened with this squad. Most likely, the titan killed the other squads in its path, and, since the rain won't let up, they never saw it coming."

They both mounted the back of Levi's horse, Kagome situated behind him with her arms wrapped around to grip his chest so she didn't fall. He felt as her hands tighten in the material of his shirt and cloak, her chest pressing a bit harder against him. She was pressed close enough against him to where he could feel her racing heartbeat, her shaking hands trembling where they rested on the front of him.

"Why didn't it go for us if it passed right by us?" Levi asked. He let the fact that the mud and blood that coated her was currently being blended into his own clothing fall from his mind as he focused on the past they were heading down.

"It's an abnormal," her response was quick. Her breath fanned against his neck, and he felt her arms tighten around him once again. "We cannot predict how they will behave at all. My assumption is that this one is attracted to larger groups of people. One or two will not be enough to catch its attention, and it will go until it encounters more."

"So then it is going after…" he trailed off, a freezing chill filling the inside of his chest. He heard her quiet response, and he urged his horse to go faster.

"I think so," Kagome answered, and readied herself to take off on her 3DMG as a very familiar line of trees came into her vision. Sango and the rest were strong, but this titan appeared to have overpowered so many people back there. It had the element of surprise on its side, and her squad could not prepare for what they did not know was out there.

The two of them reached a clearing before the horse they rode slipped in a spot of mud. They were both thrown to the ground as the horse fell a few feet behind them. Levi was on his feet first, him standing for only a few seconds before he dropped down to his knees. Kagome shot up from the ground seconds later. Her right knee had been injured from the fall, and she yelled out a loud curse when she tried to balance her weight back on her two feet.

She turned to look out in the clearing they had fallen in, and her heart momentarily stopped. Tears flooded her vision, and she muttered a weak plea at the sight they had been greeted with.

"No…"

_-...Several minutes prior…-_

"_Oi, you two!" Inuyasha called out towards the two of the three newer people on their squad. Once he was sure he had their attention, he continued, "where's Levi?"_

"_He said he was going to secure the perimeter." Farlan answered automatically, watching as Inuyasha nodded._

"_He should have alerted Sango before hand," was his response. "Going alone wasn't a grand idea, either, but I suppose he's capable of handling himself for a few moments…" Inuyasha glanced back towards where Sango and Miroku were leading the group forward. He didn't have much to cling to except for his show earlier into the mission, but that was enough to trust his capability as a fighter. His thoughts changed direction a bit as he began to worry for Kagome. Of course, she could handle herself for hours at a time, but it did nothing to take his worry away. _

"_Will she be alright?" Isabel asked suddenly, her words hinting to the girl who had departed a while ago._

"_Huh?" Inuyasha looked over his shoulder before he nodded, flashing Isabel a toothy smile. "You better believe it, kid. Kags is tough. There ain't no way she'll be taken down so simply. If you're gonna worry 'bout anything out there, it best be the titans," he ended with a laugh. _

"_You really dote on her, don't you?" Farlan spoke up after Inuyasha had fallen silent. _

"_Of course I do," he responded without hesitation. A smile brightened his face up once more. "She's my whole world, and I can't even begin to count how many time she's saved my ass- in the past years alone. The very least I can do for her is be confident in her choices." He shrugged his shoulders a second later. "And anyway, even if I didn't, it wouldn't matter to her. She'd go through with whatever the hell she feels is right."_

_The rumble of the ground prevented anyone from speaking next, and Inuyasha looked forward immediately. "Sango!" He shouted out over the rain, spotting both Miroku and her paused in a standstill not far ahead. He picked up the pace, urging the other two to come with him, and he quickly caught up with the two in the front of the group._

"_Which direction did it come from?" Sango blurted out suddenly, asking the entire group for an answer. The ground did not rumble again, and they all were left waiting in silence for the next one._

"_That wasn't footsteps…" Miroku trailed off, "if it was, then it would be continuous."_

"_What was it then?" Isabel asked, subconsciously moving closer to Farlan out of fear._

"_A jump." Inuyasha answered her question, tightening his hands and his heartbeat picking up. "It's an abnormal type titan approaching from the East." _

"_East?" Sango's worried voice caused everyone to look towards her. "But that's the direction Kagome went in…" she trailed off, her hand raising to cover her mouth. "What if-"_

"_Shut up," Inuyasha hissed at her. "Don't you even try to tell me something might have happened to her!"_

"_Inuyasha's right," Miroku said, trying to calm Sango down a bit. "It's an abnormal. Maybe it slipped past her in the rain."_

"_What do you mean by an abnormal titan?" Farlan asked, drawing Inuyasha's attention. Miroku stayed focused on Sango and began to search out for any sign of it._

"_An abnormal type titan is one with unpredictable movements." Inuyasha explained, "they are most likely, however, to skip over a sparse number of people- like one or two- and go on with the intentions of getting to a larger group. They are dangerous because not all of them follow that trait. You can never prepare for abnormal types, because they'll never be like anything else. Whether it be that they have intelligence, or they do not follow typical behavior, it'll always be something you won't expect." He looked the two over and motioned for them to fall back. "You two should stay out of the way for this fight. The weather makes fighting an abnormal deadly, and neither of you have ever encountered one. Leave it to us, and if we give the order for you to hightail it out of here- do it."_

_They both nodded, falling further back from the other three. Almost instantly, Isabel turned towards Farlan._

"_Do you think brother is okay?" Her words were trembling, and she felt a bit sick to her stomach._

"_You heard what he said," Farlan responded. "He probably got skipped over by the titan. I'm sure Levi is fine." At least, he hoped. Farlan glanced at Isabel from the corner of his eye before looking forward once more. Levi had followed down the same path as Kagome. Was it really likely that the titan had overlooked the both of them?_

"_Over there!" Sango's loud shout caused both Isabel and Farlan to jump, turning their attention over to where the brunette was pointing. Coming out of the treeline from the slight right was a large, bloodsoaked titan. It didn't move on two feet, instead, it crawled on its toes and fingertips. It was a repulsive sight, and Farlan told Isabel to move further back behind him._

"_What the fuck…" Inuyasha whispered as he finally caught sight of the titan. He looked up and met the ruby red eyes it had, his breath halting when a feral smile claimed its lips. He sat frozen on his horse for a few seconds, unable to move under the weight of his fear, before his senses reclaimed him. _

"_Get into the air!" Sango's scream echoed out through the clearing as the titan suddenly lunged forward. It went for her first, and she activated her 3DMG almost too late. She dangled off of a high up tree branch. She tugged herself up completely, and looked for the others. Scattered throughout trees were the other four. Wait… four?_

_Where was Levi?_

_Caught up in a search for him along the ground, she didn't have enough time to brace herself when the titan rammed itself against the tree she had taken refuge in. She lost her balance, and was thrown backwards onto the ground several feet below. She landed on her back, a loud cry falling from her lips, and she tried to get back up. A long shadow covered her body, and she was quick to draw her blade back. Sango sliced one of the titan's fingers off of its hand before it touched her, and she rolled to the side. Her gear wouldn't work, it had been damaged by her fall from her perch, and she hurried to take it off. She did so just in time to lunge forward and dodge being captured by the titan in pursuit of her._

_Her pace slowed over time, the pain from her fall catching up with her. She must have broken a few ribs and injured her right shoulder to the point she could barely move her right arm. Before she could react, she felt the titan clamp its hand down around her and pick her up. A scream fell from her lips, slamming her eyes shut as she waited for her demise. It didn't come, and she was soon freed. Two strong arms held her close to a muscular chest, her ear rested against a quick beating heart. Sango opened her eyes, and she looked up to meet Miroku's dark hued ones. Just barely she could see as Inuyasha swung himself away from the titan's face after he had speared it with his sword for a decent enough distraction._

_She gave them both a thankful, watery smile before a terrible feeling filled her. From over Miroku's shoulder, she could see as the titan tried to stand up to reach up the tree where Isabel and Farlan were perched in. It didn't stand long, as it seemed to lack the capability of supporting itself on two feet, and it tumbled backwards. It landed on the wire of Miroku's 3DMG with all of its weight, and yanked the both of them down to the ground. His grip on Sango weakened for a split second, and she fell from his arms. He was yanked backwards due to the weight tugging at his wire, as Sango fell straight back down onto the ground._

_She hit with a resounding crack, and a small pool of blood began to form underneath her head. She did not move again, her eyes closed and her breathing coming to an almost instant halt._

_Miroku, on the other hand, was thrown back, his body slamming into a tree not far off from where the titan had hit the ground. His eyes searched out for Sango on the ground. When he caught sight of her unmoving body, he felt himself weaken. _

_No… she couldn't be… She couldn't die like that and leave him here like this! He wouldn't leave her there, he would never allow himself to leave her broken and bruised in the dirt like some other person. She had to be alive, she was his whole heart. His sun and his moon, she was his… everything._

_He leaned against the tree, unmoving from the pain on both inside and outside of his body. Tears clouded his vision and a broken sob fell from his lips._

_Inuyasha landed back on a branch high up in a tree, turning and almost falling when he heard the sound of someone hitting the ground. He could just barely see through the fog in the air, and he saw the somewhat blurry and faded body of Sango. On the other side of the clearing, he searched out Miroku leaning against a tree, refusing to move as he held an arm up to his face. The titan had managed to get back into a mobile position, and was looking right at the man on the ground._

"_Dammit, Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted, "move your ass!" It didn't seem that he had heard him, and Inuyasha gave the two on the branch above him a quick look. "Do not get down from here, no matter what!" He shouted up at them before jumping back down from the branch and swinging towards the titan and Miroku._

"_What if-!" Isabel began, but she soon went silent when he had leapt off of his branch. Her eyes trailed over the ground, settling on the nonmoving body of Sango. By now, the small pool of blood surrounding her had more than doubled in size, and she still hadn't moved. "She's dead, isn't she," she said, not even trying to disguise it as a question. She looked up at Farlan, watching as he tilted his head down with a slow nod._

"_It looks as if she is." _

_Silence settled between the two of them as they stood, watching the two that were still alive. Isabel covered her eyes, and looked away, when Inuyasha didn't reach Miroku in enough time. The long haired male's cry of anguish echoed out through the clearing when the titan swallowed his friend whole. She kneeled forward as a repulsive crunch followed not long after before an eerie silence filled the area once more. Isabel began to cry, rocking herself slowly as she shook her head, begging for it all to go away, and for it not to be real. _

_The titan turned its attention towards them, and it slammed itself against the tree, much like it had with Sango. Caught off guard, she almost fell back and out of the tree before Farlan weaved his hand into the back of her shirt and tugged her back up. The titan did the same again, this time nearly knocking both of them out of it. Before it could do it a third time, two people bursted through the line of trees along the clearing edge. Even through the fog, the two figures riding on the same horse were easy to make out._

_The horse slipped on the ground, and sent the both of them straight down to the ground, stealing the titan's attention for not long after._

_-...present time…-_

Blue eyes scanned the area, trying to find any sign of life. She could see both Isabel and Farlan safe high up in a tree, but she could see no one else standing. Almost right in the middle of the field rested on single body, long brown hair fanned out around it. The strands were stuck and sticking to the ground due to a puddle of blood resting underneath the body, and Kagome felt herself grow cold, the feeling only getting worse when the girl on the ground wouldn't move.

"Sango!" Kagome called out, ignoring the titan that had turned its attention on her as she took slow steps towards her fallen friend. No one else was in her sight, but almost half of the clearing was drenched in blood. She was about to sprint towards Sango's side, only to be blocked by the titan crawling to get in front of her. She looked up at it, not even a second going by, before she had suddenly lunged towards it, digging the hooks of her 3DMG into the flesh right underneath its eyes. She jammed her blades into each of its pupils, detaching those and equipping two unused blades before she swung back out of its reach.

"You did this!" Kagome screeched in anger, swinging around to the titan's back before it recovered its ability to see. She landed on its head, her eyes darkening in rage as it settled in her head that her squad, her friends, were dead. Tears blurred her eyes once more, and she pushed herself back off of the titan. She steadied herself against a tree before lunging forward with a bloodcurdling scream.

She tore a chunk of flesh from the back of its neck and kicked it forward with all of her strength. It fell forward, colliding with a loud noise. It lay, its head almost completely severed from the rest of its body from her rage-powered cut, and Kagome landed not far away from it. She paid it no mind, even when the three new members focused their attention on her.

Instead of taking notice of them, she made her way to the only body of her original squad that was visible, dropping down to her knees when she was close enough. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango's body, and tugged her corpse into her lap, holding her close and struggling to remove the already dried blood. The rain was coming to an end, and soon the sound of rain falling faded away, and it was replaced by heart wrenching sobs coming from Kagome.

Soon, the still living members of the scouting legion began to retrace their steps, heading directly through the clearing they all still stood in. Isabel, Levi, and Farlan didn't make a move to approach Kagome. The only one to go near her was Hanji when she had arrived.

Kagome made no form of response, even when Hanji had tried to tug her up. She just sat there, clutching the cold body of Sango against her chest, even long after her vocal weeping had stopped. She sat, staring off into nothing as silent tears dribbled down her cheeks. Her hands stroked through Sango's dirty and matted hair. There was no identifiable emotion present in her dulled blue eyes, and eventually Hanji gave up and stepped back away from where Kagome sat.

Farlan was just about to approach her, and try to get her to move, but, before he could, the tall figure of Commander Erwin beat him to it. The blond man knelt down to be on her level, saying a few words to her.

Whatever he said made her jerk back and turn enraged eyes towards him. She seemed to come to her senses, and, almost unable to do so, she stood up and let go of Sango. She turned on her heel, showing Erwin her back, and shoving him back and away from her when he reached to take her by her shoulder.

"Don't you _dare _touch me," she snapped at him, whirling around to glare up at him. Those who heard her outburst stood in a stunned silence. She challenged him with a cold stare before she turned once more, making her way towards the three surviving members of her squad.

"We are retreating back inside the wall," her voice was flat and laced with a freezing chill. Her eyes settled on both Farlan and Isabel, and she sighed under her breath. "I am relieved that there were some survivors from my squad," she said shortly after, turning on her heel and beckoning for the three to follow.

They did, none of them really trying to speak to the girl that appeared to not even be aware of where she was anymore. Instead, they kept up a slow pace behind her.

* * *

Auroua-chan: I'm just over here crying a bit. Don't mind me.

I'm sorry. I'm really sorry about everyone dying. I am also sorry for the long wait, but it's a long update. So I hope that makes it a little bit better. Maybe I'm a baby, but I teared up re-reading this to give it a final once over before posting.

On another note, I _**still **_can't rewatch the second part of Levi's backstory tho. I barely got through it once.

Say goodbye to the original three of Kagome's squad, everyone. From now on they'll only be memories.


End file.
